The Way It Should Always Be
by MyLittleIceCube
Summary: Yoite and Miharu Decide to stay at Hanabusa-san's house on a rainy day. Yoite/Miharu. Please R&R.


The rain fell in seconds of eachother outside Hanabusa-san's house. Yoite and Miharu had decided to stay because of it. They were in Banten anyway, so why not? They had no where else to stay, really, and rain was a bad idea to be in considering Yoite's condition. Miharu sat watching the it fall out the window with a bored expression. Yoite sat against the wall a few feet away from Miharu with his knees drawn to his chest, his hat removed. There was nothing to do, but sit and stare at nothing in paticular. Yoite and Miharu didn't mind the silence though. It was something they had grown comfortable with. It wasn't awkward, or boring. It was just silence with the sound of the rain hitting the roof of the house and everything else that was in it's way of hitting the ground. Yoite could hear it, but it was muffled due to the partial loss of his hearing.

"It's rainning really hard," Miharu mumbled, tracing a line on the fogged window.

"Mmn," Yoite glanced up at Miharu with a slightly confused expression. "What?"

"I said, it's ranning really hard." He said louder. Yoite made his way next to Miharu to glance out the window.

"It is. I'm glad we're not in it." Yoite mused. It was rare to see his smile, and Miharu felt blessed whenever he was able to witness it. He smiled back, then went back to drawing on the fogged window. Yoite tilted his head slightly.

"What are you doing?" He asked quietly. Miharu looked up at him with his wide green eyes in confusion.

"Drawing on the window...you've never done it before?" In a way, he expected Yoite to have little experience in a lot of things, so it didn't surprise him too much. Yoite shook his head. "Here, let me show you," Miharu went to take Yoite's hand, but glanced up at him to make sure he wasn't making him uncomfortable. After he presented no protest, he took his hand and ran his gloved finger down the glass. "See?"

"It reminds me of drawing on paper." Yoite said slowly as he drew a circle. Miharu smiled.

"Except sometimes what you draw gets all runny," He motioned tword the first squigily line he had drawn and it had lines running down it. Yoite glanced at the circle he had drawn and it was also in the same condition. He looked back to Miharu with a sad expression.

"What's the point, then? If it just gets washed away..." He'd never thought of it that way. It was just something he'd always found amusing. They both sat in silence for a while until Miharu said something.

"For me, when I write on things like that, I feel like it always stays there," He gazed at the glass, his green eyes shinning. "Even if the aperence is gone.....it's still there." Yoite said nothing still. After a while, Miharu glanced at him to see if he had fallen asleep. He'd been doing that a lot these days. To his surprise, he thought he saw tears in his soft blue eyes. _Did I say something wrong?_ He thought, feeling guilt hit him like a recking ball. _What should I do? _Miharu inched closer to Yoite, shyly wrapping his arms around the older boys' shoulders. Yoite, bewithered by Miharu's sudden closeness, didn't respond for a few minutes. Miharu, feeling like he'd made it worse, began to pull away. Before he could do so, yoite lowered his knees and slowly locked his arms around Miharu's back. He felt heat rise to his cheeks as he let out a "Nng...!" to the unexpected embrace. The young boy burried his face into Yoite's jacket-when did he move his hands to grip the fabric?-and murmured a soft "Sorry,". They stayed that way for a while in silence until Miharu slightly lifted up his head to see if Yoite had fallen asleep again. He hadn't. He was looking back at Miharu, his eyes were clear from tears, but you could almost see the lines down his skin that they left. Miharu, feeling his entire face heat up, closed the space in between them. His lips were the softest thing he had ever felt. He wanted to stay like this forever. The way it should always be.

He felt Yoite's grip tighten; he even thought he felt his body trembiling. He started to pull away, but when he got only a few inches away, Yoite moved forward and conected their lips again. They kissed eachother for what seemed like hours until they fell asleep in eachothers arms. The way it should always be.


End file.
